Merlin's Biggest Secret
by EosAella
Summary: A miss interpreted phrase from Arthur leads to a reveal in non-ideal circumstances. NOT SLASH.


"Merlin," the person in question looked up, "would you consider us friends?"

"I've told you before Arthur, I'd never have a friend that could be such an ass."

"I'm being serious Merlin."

"I don't know, would you?"

"Ask me that three years ago and I'd have said no."

"Yes but it's not three years ago."

"You're observational skills are astounding."

Merlin rolled his eyes.

"You're friend with the knights aren't you?" Arthur continued

"Some of them."

"Does that include me?"

"Well you're different, you're not just a knight. What with this whole king thing you've got going on. Not to mention my boss..."

"I see. So you would tell the knights more than you would tell me? Say Gwaine for example?"

"Gwaine only knows a little bit more about me than you do."

"Such as? Come on, don't try to be interesting."

"I don't know really, just stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yep."

"Go on then Merlin, what's your biggest secret? Never kissed a girl?"

"I have!"

"Who?"

"Well I suppose technically Gwen missed me but..."

"What!"

"It was years ago, when I woke up after drinking that poison."

"You're avoiding the question."

"What question?"

"Biggest secret?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"Come on, I'm sure all the other knights know."

"Only one knight knew but he's dead so..."

"So now you can tell me."

"Why are you so interested?"

"I don't know, I probably wouldn't be if you had just answered the question."

"Well I'm not going to tell you."

"Merlin."

"Nope. I will tell you if and when I'm good and ready."

"But I want to know now!"

"Stop whining."

"Tell me."

"No."

"As your king I order you to tell me."

"Since when have I done what you told me to?"

"Merlin."

"I'm not going to tell you and that's the end of that."

"Thanks." Arthur muttered actually looking quite hurt by the way Merlin had snapped at him. He had been disrespectful in the past but he had never properly lost his rag with him.

"I already knew you know." arthur called out as merlin turned to leave the room. "Your secret. I already know, I was just testing to see if you trusted me."

"I do trust you."

"Well evidently not because if you did then you would have told me!"

"I'm sorry Arthur, but you're the king and by telling you I would have to ask you to break the law."

"What are you talking about?"

"The fact that you've finally found out about my magic, what are you talking about?"

"Your cross-dressing habits."

"Not magic then?"

"No."

"Ah."

"Indeed."

There was a pause.

"Get out."

"What? Arthur I-"

"I said get out." he pointed to the door and trudged to Gaius' chambers.

"Merlin what happened?" the elderly physician asked upon seeing the look on his ward's face.

"Let's just say I no longer have to worry about when the perfect moment to tell Arthur is."

"You mean?"

"It was his fault."

Merlin didn't say anything else before he went to sleep for the night.

He awoke the next morning as he was dragged out of bed the next morning by two guards. He decided not to struggle because he knew it would be useless. Gaius ran after then as they brought him to the council chambers and threw him at Arthur's feet.

"I guess I know what he's decided on then" Merlin thought to himself.

He stood up and faced his king, if he was going to be put to death he'd have some dignity when the sentence came.

"I thought you might like to see this," Arthur muttered to him before he addressed the council, "after some... surprising revelations last night I have come to a decision. For too long those who practice magic have suffered under my father's laws. I discovered, very recently, that not all magic can be evil. If it were not for magic I would not exist for example. It is like a sword, depending upon whose hand wields it the damage it can do can be both good and bad. This is why, after thinking long and hard about it, I have decided to lift the ban on sorcery," several council members opened their mouths to argue, "that is my final decision and I will have no arguments." he turned to Merlin, "you didn't think I'd throw you in the cells did you? It's hard to find a servant that appears so incompetent but yet manages to get my armour so clean. "

"Give over Arthur, you care really."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night"

Merlin just rolled his eyes, "careful, I'll set the dragon on you."

"Treason's still illegal."

"Damn."

"And only dragon lords can command dragons."

"Did I forget to mention that?"

"Funnily enough, you did."

"What about the fact that to the Druids I'm a legendary figure and supposedly the most powerful warlock ever?"

Arthur glared at him.

"Or I can tell you a story about how you killed my true love."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

They began to walk out the chambers together.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin?" he sighed

"What did you mean cross-dressing?"


End file.
